Midnight Conversation
by begodeluxe
Summary: Hari itu, kopralnya menikah dengan seorang gadis—dalam mimpinya. / RiRen.


Eren tersentak. Dipan tanpa kasurnya berderik-derik ketika dia bangkit dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Gema suara nafasnya yang putus-putus memenuhi ruangan dan membuat lilin di atas meja samping dipan bergerak-gerak—membuat bayang-bayang Eren dan benda lain di ruangan itu menjadi ikut bergerak.

Dia mengusap peluh yang mengalir di pelipis—dari dahi, menuju dagu. Pemuda _brunette _itu beringsut dan duduk di tepi pembaringan. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya menatap lantai tak fokus, otaknya berusaha keras mengatur nafas yang satu-satu. Dia meremas dadanya, yang sebelah kiri. Bisa Eren rasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dalam tempo lebih cepat dari normal. Ini bukan penyakit jantung, pikirnya, jelas bukan. Ini pasti akibat mimpi yang tadi.

Dia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sampai pening kepalanya ketika kembali membuka kelopak mata. Mimpi itu bukan nyata, jadi seharusnya dia bisa tenang dan percaya pada Tuhan serta janjinya yang akan memberikan bahagia juga ketentraman bagi umatnya. Dia harus percaya. Dia harus, walau kepercayaannya tergerogoti ragu di ujung jiwa.

Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan keluar ruangan dengan lilin di tangan. _Basement _di waktu malam adalah salah satu tempat horor bagi Eren—dan pemuda itu membencinya. Makanya dia mengutuk siapapun yang memiliki gagasan untuk mengurungnya di_ basement _sebagai upaya antisipasi jika Eren berubah menjadi raksasa. Itu hal bodoh, aku bisa menghancurkan kastil ini dengan mudah, bila aku mau, pikir Eren. Namun, dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika kopralnya lah yang memberikan perintah langsung untuk tidur di ruang bawah tanah. Orang itu terlalu kharismatik dan si Yeager muda mengaguminya dari dulu.

Eren menaiki anak tangga melingkar di kastil pelan-pelan. Tangannya meraba dinding sekaligus berpegangan—jadi setidaknya, ketika ada hantu di depannya, dia bisa langsung menghantamkan tangan ke dinding hingga mengeluarkan darah dan berubah jadi raksasa. Mungkin Eren tak tahu apabila idenya bodoh. Maksudku, _benar-benar bodoh_.

Ketika dia sampai di lantai satu, dia segera menuju ruang makan yang merangkap sebagai dapur. Eren berharap bisa menemukan sebotol susu sapi atau secangkir coklat bubuk untuk mengaliri tenggorokannya di sana. Atau kalau tak ada, air putih pun tak masalah. Yang penting sama-sama benda cair.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ruang makan yang besar dan berat, Eren mendorongnya. Pintu itu terbuka seiring bunyi decit yang dihasilkan oleh gesekan antara lantai dan bagian bawah pintu. Pemuda itu terkejut ketika menemui sang kopral berada di atas meja makan sana dengan atribut lengkap, kertas yang berserak, dua cangkir kopi, dan kacamata baca yang bertengger di jembatan hidungnya. Hei, itu membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan.

"Kopral?" panggil Eren. Si Yeager muda terpaku di ambang pintu.

Kopralnya melirik dari balik kacamata bacanya. Kemudian dilepasnya kacamata itu dan dipandanginya baik-baik sosok di pintu sana. "Oh... Eren?"

"Uh... Kopral sedang apa?" Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. Tangannya mengepal—sudah siap menerima damprat yang akan diberikan oleh kopralnya karena terlalu banyak tanya.

"Aku?" Si Kopral menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan dan menunjuk kertas-kertas yang berserak di meja dengan tangan kiri, "Menganalisa data serta info yang diberikan Erwin dan mempelajari strateginya. Aku bahkan belum sempat mandi karena ini. Badanku jadi lengket semua."

Eren mengerutkan dahi. Erwin Smith lagi, Erwin Smith lagi. Mengapa kopralnya begitu percaya pada sang _danchou_, sih? Sampai-sampai, si _Clean Freak _macam dia rela menunda mandi.

"Sebaiknya Anda mandi dulu, Kopral."

"Sudah malam. Kenapa jadi kamu yang mengaturku?" Kopral itu memakai kembali kacamata bacanya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. "Oh, iya. Mengapa kamu di sini pada jam segini? Berniat untuk mencari informasi berguna bagi musuh?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali, Kopral," jawab Eren, "Saya sudah mengatakan kalau saya akan membunuh mereka semua. Apa alasan yang membuat saya mau memberikan informasi manusia ke mereka?"

"Entahlah," sang Kopral mengedikkan bahu. "Aku masih tak percaya kalau kamu tak tahu kemana ayahmu pergi."

"Saya pikir Anda sudah percaya...," Eren menghela nafas. Dia sakit hati. Memang dari awal Eren sudah tahu kalau kopralnya tak semudah itu mempercayai orang, namun, apakah Eren tidak bisa menjadi pengecualian?

Sang kopral mengedikkan bahu sekali lagi kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa berkata-kata. Eren menghela nafas dan segera memasuki ruangan untuk mencari sebotol susu di kotak persediaan makanan. Ketika sedang berkutat dengan boks-boks berisi suplai konsumsi itulah sang kopral memanggilnya.

"Ya, Kopral Levi?" sahut Eren sambil tetap berkutat dengan boks-boks besar tersebut. Ada daging, kopi, bumbu masakan, sayur-mayur, dan bermacam-macam jenis panganan lain. Namun sejauh ini, belum ada sebotol susupun.

"Kamu mencari apa?" tanya Levi.

"Saya?" Eren melirik sang kopral lewat balik punggung, "Susu."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu terbangun malam ini?" tanya Levi lagi. Semakin lama semakin absurd saja pertanyaannya.

"Mmm," Eren menggumam sambil melanjutkan pencarian susunya. "Ada. Sebuah mimpi. Bagaimana kopral bisa tahu?"

"Aku juga pernah jadi bocah, kamu tahu," kata sang kopral, "Aku juga pernah terbangun di tengah malam. Dan sebagai seorang bocah, aku juga mencari minuman untuk mengaliri tenggorokan yang terasa sekering gurun."

Eren terdiam dan Levi bertanya lagi, "Mimpi apa?"

"Saya tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Kopral," Eren menarik sebotol susu yang akhirnya dia temukan di dalam boks ke tiga.

"Mengapa?"

"Karena saya belum siap."

"Kamu terdengar seperti orang yang ingin melamar pacarnya," Levi mendengus, "Itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Mengapa tak mau memberitahukannya?"

"Apa Kopral akan marah jika saya memberitahukannya?"

"Buat apa?"

Eren berjalan dan mengambil cangkirnya dari rak piring. Kemudian, dia menuang susu itu ke dalam cangkir, menaruh botolnya ke cucian piring, dan duduk di samping kopralnya. "Saya bermimpi kalau Kopral akan menikah dengan seorang wanita yang begitu cantik. Rambutnya hitam selegam jelaga, kulitnya seputih salju, bibirnya seranum ceri. Dia sangat cantik, baik budinya, santun tutur katanya. Pokoknya wanita paling sempurna yang pernah saya temui—walau hanya dalam mimpi. Dia sangat cocok dengan Kopral."

"Benarkah?" Levi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak merasa ada kejanggalan di situ. Apa mempelai wanitaku di mimpimu itu orang yang kamu sukai?"

"Masalahnya ada pada saya. Saya...," Eren menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, "menyukai mempelai prianya."

**Tamat**

**.**

**Hajime Isayama **adalah pemilik sah sekaligus pemegang hak cipta dari _manga _berjudul _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_. Saya sebagai penulis kece-yang-sedang-dikejar-_deadline-_tapi-malah-nulis-fanfiksi-nista-ini tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Serius.

Hai, halo. Ini fanfiksi ke sepuluh saya, kalau nggak salah, dan saya persembahkan fanfiksi abal ini (halah) buat Kak Svezza Annashya yang menanyakan, 'Kapan nulis lagi?'. Maaf jelek, Kak. Tau sendiri saya dikejar _deadline _dan tugasnya numpuk minta dicipokin satu-satu. GRRRR! INI FISIKA MINTA DIBANTING EMANG! #bantingBuku.

Ah, jadi, ehm, ini fanfiksi yang dikerjakan ngebut karena _deadline _tinggal empat hari dan 'itu' belum selesai. Ini jelek. Memang. Jelas. Idenya _mainstream _dan lebih terlihat mirip EreRi. HAHAHAHA. Saya juga ngerasa gaya bahasanya rada beda dan hambar. Bodo amat. Yang penting nulis. Pelarian ini, pelarian. Pelarian sakit hati karena _flashdisk _keformat dan draft kasar fanfiksi RiRennya hilang semua.

Ah, sebenernya, ide aslinya lebih rumit dari ini. Melibatkan _Multiple Personality Disorder _sama _sichophrenia _juga. Pokoknya _dark _lah. Tapi karena sedang nggak memungkinkan buat bikin fanfiksi MC, yaudah jadi gini. Jadi abal gini (walau kalau dijadiin MC juga bukan jaminan bakal jadi bagus).

Yah, entahlah. Bodo amat.

Kritik dan saran, _anyone_?

-**Bego**d**e**l**u**x**e**-


End file.
